


Clink

by soupsalad



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Mortality, canon compliant death, i just liked the idea of this practice so i wanted to write about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad
Summary: Harus father is dead. Sugimura, as he is still involved with her through obligation from his father, acts as the only family member Haru has to help her move her fathers bones to his urn. He cant help but think while he does this, however.





	Clink

**Author's Note:**

> I know the worlds gonna hate me but Sugimura is my favorite persona 5 character, I love characters with no info so I can go, my city now. So expect a lot of him from me from now on. enjoy, yall.

_ **“Oh god.”** _

  
Chopsticks in hand, Kunikazu is passed. From her set, to his set, to the vase.

  
** _“Oh god, it's him.”_ **

  
From her set, to his set, to the vase. The click of bones on the inside of the urn is drowned out by the soft piano music playing from an unseen radio. He's tense and shes probably annoyed by his presence on such an intimate process. He knows Haru doesn't want him here. He can't imagine why she isn't happier to see the bastard who trapped her here with him dead.

  
**_“Oh god, these are a dead mans bones oh god, oh god.”_**

  
From her set, to his set, to the vase. He's feeling light-headed looking at the remains, the staff of the crematorium gives him a look and he smiles sadly to assure him that he was fine. He was not. He was on the verge of emptying his stomach in disgust. His life had been rather western, he had never been through a process like this, it was sickening. Being stuck alone with her and a corpse, it would never happen in a life like his with an American mother. She wouldn't have it. He would have to have it though, as his father insisted.

  
**_“These are Kunikazu's bones. He's got so many of them.”_**

  
From her set, to his set, to the vase. He can hear Haru resisting the urge to cry. It's just like her to avoid being vulnerable in his presence. He can't even muster up anger at how guarded she is like he usually does. his head is spinning. There are so many fucking bones. The light overhead shines down on their table and leaves the rest of the room rather dim. The place smells like dust and flowers he can't quite discern the name of from scent alone. Perhaps the smell of death even lingered, he had never experienced it up close so he wouldn't know if it was. Perhaps this was exactly what it was. Dust and flowers.

  
**_“He's dead. He was alive only days ago, and now he's a pile of bones and he's dead.”_**

  
From her set, to his set, to the vase. His hand slips and the bone he held in his chopsticks fall to the table. A sharp inhale of momentary unadulterated panic escapes him. His eyes dart to Haru who looks at the vase expecting him to pick it up and hand it to her so she may store it if he can't. He apologizes breathlessly, his heart is racing and he's wondering why his family insisted he join her today of all days.

** _“He had so much flesh, I used to look at him and wanna grab his ass, Punch him in the gut, stab him in the chest. there's none of his meat left. Just bones.”_ **

  
From her set, to his set, to the vase. His hand is trembling. He's livid. He can't stand it. The anger in his body replaces any of the sickness he was feeling before. The phantom thieves had killed him. A man who he hated for his role in his union with the awful woman beside him, for how he allowed him to treat his daughter with no complaint, he hated him and lusted after him all the same like anyone else he had met in his long perverted life.

  
**_“He was confessing. He was going to confess like the others before him. why the hell did they do that? Why did they make us have to burn him into a pile of bones? Disgusting little clean white bits of what used to be a man?”_**

  
From her set, to his set, to the vase. He needed to have his heart changed and suffer for what he had done. He needed to suffer for selling his daughter to a nasty pervert. It's not fair that he was allowed to die. No fair that it had been Haru who was lucky enough to lose her father but not him. He envied her, so much so that he debated internally with himself to harass her after this to make her pay. How dare she live so luckily? Her father would no longer loom over her shoulder with threats of homelessness for the first show of resisting his planned future for her. Looking down at the bones he decides against it. He was in no mood to do so.

  
**_“So fucking many. Why are there so many bones? Why the fuck are we touching his bones, they're his bones, they're his fucking bones.” _**

  
From her set, to his set, to the vase. He feels sick again. He looks over to Haru, out of his element he was checking to see if she was ok. Acting like a decent husband for once. Her eyes are wet but her expression is solid and unreadable. Shes clenching her teeth and for a second he feels the urge to reach over and wipe her tears away. The next moment he wants to slap them off and leave, never speak to her again and wash his hands until there was no skin left to remind him that because of her he was touching an old man's bones, his corpse.

  
**_“Kunikazu is a pile of bones. He used to be alive and now he's in a jar. Kunikazu is…”_**

  
From her set, to his set, to the vase. The top is placed on the full vase and the urn is sealed. The staff offers their condolences and they are guided out.

** _“Kunikazu is…probably burning in hell.”_ **


End file.
